Super Smash Bros. 6/Quote
Quote (クォート Quote) is the main protagonist of the Cave Story series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes As a robot, Quote will be built heavy, but a little slow. Quote will make use of his arsenal of weapons to mainly fight from a range with his specials and most of his aerials. He will also have an unique EXP mechanic to modify many of his attacks. When Quote attacks opponents, the EXP gauge will increase, and receiving attacks will lower it. The gauge increases in 4 increments: Level 1, Level 2, Level 3, and MAX. Quote will start the match at Level 1 with an empty EXP gauge. The gauge showing his current EXP will be located under his portrait, similar to Little Mac's KO Punch meter. Increased levels will also improve damage and knockback. Moveset * Neutral Combo - Blade: '''Quote swings the Blade down and then up for a two-hit combo to knock enemies in the air. * '''Side Tilt: '''Quote stabs the Blade straight in front of him, dealing mostly horizontal knockback. * '''Up Tilt: '''Quote stabs the Blade straight up. Has trouble hitting grounded opponensts, but works well against opponents above him, and can KO at high percents and levels. * '''Down Tilt: '''Quote sweeps the ground in front of him with the Blade. It has low damage and knockback, which allows it to start combos. * '''Dash Attack: '''Quote slides a short distance forward with a powerful two-handed overhead swing, functioning as a decent KO move. * '''Side Smash: '''Quote throws the Blade forward. Level 3 travels a little more than half the distance of Final Destination, and King's spirit will appear to deal multiple weak attacks along the path of the attack. The weak attacks will combo into the final hit which launches opponents. * '''Up Smash: '''Quote slashes above him, similar to Ike's Up Smash but quicker. At Level 3, King will appear and perform a follow-up attack on the first enemy hit by Quote, dealing less damage and knockback, but sending foes directly up. * '''Down Smash: '''Quote slams the Blade down in front of him for a high knockback attack, similar to Robin's Down Smash. At Level 3, King's spirit appears and slashes behind Quote for the same range and damage as Quote's attack, but higher knockback. * '''Neutral Aerial: '''Quote swings the Blade vertically around himself, similar to Mii Swordfighter's Neutral Aerial. * '''Forward Aerial - Fireball: '''Quote uses the Fireball to create a small blast in front of him, dealing average knockback. * '''Back Aerial - Snake: '''Quote fires the Snake behind him, which can travel through walls and opponents, but deals low knockback. The shot can be absorbed, but not reflected. Instead, it will completely ignore reflectors. * '''Up Aerial: '''Quote swings the Blade overhead in a similar motion to Cloud's Up Smash. The back hit of this move sends opponents horizontally. * '''Down Aerial - Machine Gun: '''Quote fires three shots from the Machine Gun, reaching slightly longer than the distance from the top platform of Battlefield to the floor. Level 3 will propel Quote a slight distance in the air when fired. This attack can be used a maximum of 3 times before landing. The shots can be reflected, but not absorbed. * '''Grab: '''Quote grabs the opponent with his free hand. Has short range. * '''Pummel: '''Quote hits the opponent with the pommel of the Blade. A below average pummel in terms of speed and damage. Unaffected by EXP. * '''Forward Throw: '''Quote kicks the opponent forward at a low trajectory. Unaffected by EXP. * '''Back Throw: '''Quote throws the opponent behind him with both hands, referencing Balrog's throw in his boss fights. Quote's throw will send opponents at a higher angle than Balrog's throw. Turns Quote around, and is unaffected by EXP. * '''Up Throw: '''Quote throws the opponent straight up and follows with a shot from the Super Missile. The throw has low damage and knockback, but the Super Missile has decent damage and knockback which improve with levels. At Level 3, three smaller missiles are fired will less knockback, but each hit combos into the next. This throw is good for KOs, but opponents who react fast enough may be able to DI away from the missile. The missiles can be reflected, and the explosion from the missiles can be absorbed. * '''Down Throw: '''Quote throws the opponent down and fires two shots from the Fireball downwards. Damage improves with levels, but knockback only grows slightly, allowiing this throw to work as a combo starter. * '''Neutral Special - Polar Star: Level 1 fires weak shots. Level 2 fires slightly stronger shots. Level 3 fires stronger shots with decent knockback that travel about 3/4 the distance of Final Destination, and can be fired four times in a row. The shots can be reflected or absorbed. ** Custom 1 - Hyper Star: Normal shots are weaker and unaffected by levels, but this version can be charged up to fire a long-reaching laser. Charging for more time will increase the damage and knockback of the laser, but will consume EXP relative to how long the charge was held. The charge can be canceled with the shield button, but not stored. Quote can move around while a charge is being held, and can fire up or down if that direction is held before releasing the charge. The laser can be reflected or absorbed. ** Custom 2 - Nemesis: Level 1 fires a quick long-range shot that passes through enemies and deals decent knockback, reaching roughly three-quarters of Final Destination. Level 2 fires a shot that stops when it reaches a target, reaching half of Final Destination, deals less damage and knockback, and fires slower. Level 3 fires slow moving, short ranged, low damage, no knockback rubber ducks. The rubber ducks are items that can be picked up and thrown to roughly the same effect. The shots can be reflected, but not absorbed. * Side Special - Bubbline: Level 1 fires very weak shots with no knockback. Level 2 fires slightly stronger shots with minimal knockback at a higher rate. Level 3 fires slightly stronger shots with very low knockback. Holding the button causes bubbles to fly around Quote, up to a maximum of 5. Each bubble can block weak projectiles, but it will take multiple bubbles to block stronger ones. Releasing the button will fire all bubbles at once. Quote can move around while the button is held. ** Custom 1 - Mirror Bubbline: All levels do less damage than the standard Bubbline. Level 3 will gather the bubbles in front of Quote in a protective wall that can reflect projectiles, defending him from the front but leaving him vulnerable from other angles. Similar to the standard Bubbline, it will take multiple bubbles to reflect stronger projectiles. ** Custom 2 - Burst Bubbline: Each level, when the button is held, will charge a large bubble that will fire when the button is released or the bubble reaches its largest size. As the level increases, the bubble charges faster and travels farther when fired, from about half the distance of Final Destination at Level 1 to the full distance at Level 3. The bubble will trap the first enemy it comes into contact with, but will burst if it comes into contact with any attack before that. Characters trapped in bubbles can mash buttons to escape, but escaping becomes more difficult at higher percents. If the bubble is popped by an attack, the trapped character takes a small amount of extra damage which improves with levels, but they will not take damage if they free themselves. Unlike the standard Bubbline, the bubbles cannot be reflected or absorbed (reflectors and absorbing moves with a hitbox can pop the bubbles). In order to prevent potential infinite combos, enemies trapped in bubbles cannot be grabbed or stunned by attacks with a paralysis effect. * Up Special - Booster v2.0: Holding the button causes Quote to fly at high speed in any cardinal direction. Uses fuel that replenishes gradually while on the ground, but has less fuel than similar recovery moves. Unaffected by EXP, and does not cause special fall. ** Custom 1 - Booster v0.8: Can only go up and is a little slower than v.2.0, but has more fuel and can drift from side to side while ascending. Unaffected by EXP, and does not cause special fall. ** Custom 2 - Booster v4.8: After a short delay, charges quickly in the specified direction, dealing damage to the first target encountered. Momentum from this move will slow down after hitting an opponent. Increased levels will improve damage, knockback and distance traveled, but this version causes special fall. * Down Special - Weapon Energy Capsule: Quote pulls a weapon energy capsule from the ground. It takes 2.5 seconds for Quote to pull the capsule. Once he has it, it breaks open and gives Quote 15% worth of EXP. ** Custom 1 - Life Capsule: Quote pulls a life capsule from the ground. It takes four seconds for Quote to pull the capsule. Once he has it, it opens and heals Quote for 5% damage and gives him 5% worth of EXP. Its downsides are similar to Weapon Energy Capsule. Unaffected by EXP. ** Custom 2 - Iron Bond: Quote will wear the Iron Bond, which will double his EXP gains for a short time while he has it. The move has to be charged up similar to how the Special Flag item works (but not as long of a charge). This move is unaffected by EXP. * Final Smash - Level +: '''Quote's Level goes a rank above MAX, giving a boost to the damage, knockback, speed, and range of all his attacks that use EXP each gain a new effect; This mode lasts 12 seconds. At the end, Quote's level will be left at MAX. ** '''Neutral Special - Spur: Quote fires shots that are stronger than the Level 3 Polar Star. The Nemesis becomes more powerful instead of weaker and burns foes for lingering fire damage. ** Side Special - Bubbline v2.0: Quote creates more resistant bubbles, blocking/reflecting tougher projectiles for the standard Bubbline, and being able to take more hits before bursting. **'Up Special - The Booster v4.8:' Quote creates an explosion at the start with significant knockback. ** Down Special - Life Container: Quote's health will replenish back to 0% instantly for the duration of Final Smash. Taunts * Up: Quote looks into the background with a question mark appearing above his head. * Side: Three Whimsical Stars float closely around Quote as he watches them. Each star can deal 1% damage with negligible knockback. * Down: Quote puts on the Mimiga Mask, then quickly removes it. Idle Poses * Quote briefly looks behind himself before looking forward again. * Quote quickly examines the Blade before returning to his neutral stance. Cheer * Quote! Quote! Quote! Quote! On-Screen Appearance * Quote materializes in from a teleporter. Victory Poses * Quote swings the Blade and an image of King briefly flashes beside him. * Quote takes a drink from the Life Pot, similar to Young Link's taunt in Melee. * A text box appears which says "Aren't we forgetting something?", and Quote looks around confused, referencing the extra line of dialogue the player recieves if the true ending is reached with the Little Man still in your inventory. 'Victory Theme: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9v_zrSpVk4 (Victory! - Cave Story 3D) Losing Pose * Quote claps to the winner. Trophy Description Quote has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Quote ''The mysterious hero from Cave Story joins Smash, with a huge array of eight different weapons! His numerous ranged and melee attacks grow stronger and gain new effects by attacking foes and gaining EXP, but watch out - taking too much damage will cause his levels to go back down. * Cave Story (PC, 2004) * Cave Story 3D (3DS, 2011) Quote (Alt.) Many of Quote's weapons have surprising properties to them. For example, the Snake can travel through walls and cannot be reflected. The Machine Gun, at Level 3, will boost Quote slightly in the air, aiding his recovery. The Bubbline is a difficult weapon to use at Level 1 or 2, but becomes a versatile weapon at Level 3, with both defensive and offensive capabilities. * Cave Story (PC, 2004) * Cave Story 3D (3DS, 2011) Costumes * Default appearance of Quote * Quote's appearance in Easy Mode * Quote's appearance in Hard Mode * Curly's colors * King's colors * Combat Robot's colors * Service Robot's colors * Colon's colors * Curly Brace (Alternate Costume) Trivia * Quote's shield will take appearance of the Air Tank, the item from Cave Story. * When KO'd, Quote will use the same KO animation and sound effect he uses in Cave Story. Category:Playable characters Category:Cave Story Category:Super Smash Bros. 6